


Crisis on Earth 1

by bloedhgarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix it of sorts, Sanvers Secret Valentine 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/pseuds/bloedhgarm
Summary: "There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side."The season 2 crossover, but with a twist.





	Crisis on Earth 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaFuilLiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaFuilLiom/gifts).



> I very much wish I would've had more time for this, but well here's a short 'what if' on the mess that was the season 2 crossover. I hope you enjoy it!

 

The taste of expensive scotch burns down Alex’s throat as she dips back her head, emptying the glass she just poured herself. She’s in for a long night.

 

“Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away.”

 

She turns towards the voice, finding a blonde woman barely an inch shorter than her leaning against the bar beside her. Alex gives her a wry smile, shrugging one shoulder. “Yeah, well.” She’s not looking to get drunk, just hoping to take the edge of a bit. This wedding isn’t turning out to be half as enjoyable as she hoped it’d be. “And what are you trying to make go away?” she retorts as the blonde drains her own glass in one go.

 

“Nothing. I just like the taste of scotch.”

 

Alex makes a sound of acknowledgement as she takes the bottle back and pours another, bigger glass. The woman raises her eyebrows at that. “As do you apparently,” she comments, studying Alex curiously.

 

“Actually, I’m more of a bourbon girl myself.” Alex tilts her head, an eyebrow raised. “This,” she raises the glass, “is for my fiancée.”

 

The woman tries to hide her surprise and Alex watches in amusement as she subtly leans back a bit, putting somewhat of a respectable distance between them. “Oh, do I happen to know the lucky guy?” She recovered smoothly, Alex has to give her that.

 

She shakes her head. “Doubt it. _She_ is over there talking to Iris and my sister, Kara.” Alex motions across the room. Catching the movement from the corner of her eye, Maggie glances at them and gives her a small smile before focusing back on her conversation. Iris is explaining something to her that has Kara nodding along enthusiastically. Maybe coming here was a good choice, after all, Alex decides. She hasn’t seen her sister that carefree in a while.

 

“Oh, so you’re Alex.” The sound of her name has Alex tearing her eyes away to focus back on the stranger who’s now wearing a look on her face that seems very pleased for whatever reason, “Kara’s mentioned you before. Congrats on the engagement!”

 

“Thanks.” Alex automatically reaches to her touch her left hand, the metal on her ring finger almost as cold as the drink she’s holding. It feels grounding in a way. “It’s nice meeting you…”

 

“Sara.”

 

“Sara. Uhm, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I don’t wanna leave the lady waiting so…,“ Alex trails off, smiling politely.  

 

“Of course, go ahead.” Sara’s own smile only widens as she raises her glass in a toast. “To love.”

 

“To love.” Alex clinks their glasses, forcing herself to look her in the eyes while doing so instead of glancing back at her fiancée. Though she has a feeling Sara wouldn’t hold it against her.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey,” Alex announces herself to the small group, smoothly sliding into the space between Kara and Maggie. She immediately zeroes in on the latter, “They had your favorite.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Maggie takes her drink and gives her a bright smile before turning back to the group. “Iris just told us about the caterer they hired for the wedding.”

 

Wedding talk. Still. Alex can’t help but deflate a bit. She hoped to evade the brunt of it by offering to get drinks. “Oh?”

 

“She said they got a really good offer and I checked, there’s one in National City as well. Maybe we should look into that when we’re back home.”

  
“Yeah, totally.” Alex forces out, consciously keeping her voice from entering the flat range that usually only appears around her mother. Judging by the disapproving look Maggie gives her, it’s not very convincing.

 

However, Kara saves her by gushing about the buffet which sparks a conversation about appetizers that thankfully diverts Maggie’s attention away from her lack of enthusiasm. Alex tries her best to participate, she really does. But after throwing in two half-hearted agreements on the merits of having a self-service buffet opposed to plated dinner, she finds herself tuning out.

 

She had agreed to accompany Kara to this wedding to keep her company, yeah, but also to get away from their daily routine for a bit. Away from cake tastings and venue hunting and her mother’s countless and ever-changing ideas on how to best design the wedding invitations. In hindsight, she probably should have anticipated that attending a wedding would only spark more wedding planning ideas. She suppresses a sigh and inches a bit closer to Maggie, placing a hand on the small of her back. Almost subconsciously Maggie leans into her touch, letting Alex catch a whiff of her perfume. She feels the polite smile that’s been forced onto her face all evening turn a bit more genuine. Her fingers run over the combination of lace and skin at Maggie’s back and she has to admit that while the ongoing wedding fuss might be depleting, Maggie in that dress is more than making up for it. She can’t wait to see her in the gown she’s bought with Kara and Eliza.

 

Eventually, Iris excuses herself to make sure the dessert gets served on time - Kara eagerly offering to help - and Maggie and Alex are left to themselves.

 

“Having themed drinks on our menu is a great idea, I never would have thought of that,” Maggie tries to keep the discussion going, “that could solve the whole alien vs human liquor issue. We could have a ‘Martian Margarita’ for example,” she suggests, bumping her shoulder into Alex playfully.

 

Alex just hums in agreement - it’s a good idea, but not one she wants to develop further right now. She pulls Maggie a bit further into her, bringing her mouth close to her ear. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

 

The blatant diversion has Maggie rolling her eyes, but Alex doesn’t miss the hint of a smile on her face as she pulls away. “Once or twice, yeah,” Maggie says as she grabs the hand that’s moved from her back to her waist and intertwines their fingers. She looks at their joined hands for a moment, their matching rings glinting in the ballroom lights before she’s resting them back on her waist, turning to face Alex expectantly.

 

“Well, you look absolutely stunning.”

 

This time the smile splits free. “You can butter me up all you want, Danvers. Don’t think I didn’t notice that deflection,” she admonishes, betraying her words by taking another step closer.

 

Alex smiles at her, an innocent look on her face. In a spur of the moment decision, she takes Maggie’s drink from her hand to put it onto a nearby table.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Alex shakes her head with a smile and grabs both of her hands. “Dance with me?”

 

“What? Now?” Maggie sounds skeptical, looking back at her abandoned drink, but she’s letting herself be pulled towards the small dance floor in the back.

 

“Yeah, we can practice. That’s wedding preparation, right?”

 

Maggie lets out a little laugh as Alex pulls her into her arms. “Wedding preparation?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex grins, glad that Maggie is indulging her. She starts swaying them back and forth, completely disregarding the upbeat pop song that’s playing. “We don’t want to embarrass ourselves in front of all of our guests, right?”

 

Maggie adjusts her grip on Alex’s shoulder, an amused glint in her eyes. “Oh no, you’re right. I’m glad you’re so concerned about that, cause Eliza has already looked up last-minute dancing lessons for us.”

 

Alex throws her head back in exasperation. “Of course, she has.”

 

Her mother’s pestering is quickly forgotten however as in the short moment her attention is diverted from their dance, Maggie pulls them into a turn that has Alex whelping in protest. “Hey! I’m leading.”

 

“Are you?”

 

Alex knows that look. It’s a challenge if she’s ever seen one and - as they both know - Alex isn’t one to back down from that. So, with a little huff, she tightens her grip on Maggie’s waist and steers her into a Viennese waltz more firmly.

 

“Better?”

 

Maggie gives her shoulder a little squeeze and smirks. “Much.”

 

Their steps work surprisingly well with the music and by the time the second song starts and she’s added little twirls that have Maggie letting out small giggles, Alex is pretty sure they don’t even need lessons.  

 

“You know the band’s really good,” Maggie notes just as the third song is fading out, “much more personal than just some random playlist.”

 

The seemingly innocent comment has Alex tensing, her response coming out sharper than she intended. “I thought we settled that one.”  


She can feel the low sigh Maggie lets out against her collarbone. “I’m just saying.“

 

“I thought you were fine with the DJ Winn recommended.”

 

“I never said I wasn’t!”

The song ends and they halt their movement, waiting for the next one to start in a silence that feels much heavier than just moments ago. Not willing to start an argument, Alex lets it go and busies herself with looking around the other guests. The hands she keeps on her fiancée’s waist feeling awfully stiff now. Over Maggie’s head she spots Caitlin Snow standing off to the side and makes a note to herself to try and find her later. She’s wanted to ask her about a device they recently recovered in an abandoned Cadmus facility.

 

Maggie picked up on her thoughts though, following Alex’s gaze over her shoulder. “Is that Dr. Snow?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I think so.”

 

Letting her hands drop from Alex’s shoulders, Maggie’s taking a step back. “Go ahead, I know you’ve been wanting to talk to her.”

 

Alex hesitates, feeling a bit uneasy at the sudden loss of Maggie’s touch. Especially with the abrupt change of mood just moments before. “You sure? I have plenty of time to talk to her later. Or tomorrow.”

 

“No, it’s okay.“ Maggie gives her a small smile that manages to dim her worries. “I’ll go and get us new drinks.” The dancing mood is ruined, they both know it and they know better than to try and force it. At least Maggie doesn’t seem to be mad at her, Alex figures as her eyes follow Maggie to the bar. Many of their interactions have been spiked with unnecessary bickering and digs recently, sometimes even blowing up into full fights. Alex doesn’t really know why but they’ve been increasing in frequency and vehemence the closer they get to their wedding date. She was joking when she asked Maggie to run off to Vegas together, but at this point, she’d seriously consider it if Maggie was down. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After the talk with Caitlin that has her bubbling over with ideas, Alex goes searching for Maggie. She ends up finding her in a hallway that’s somewhat secluded, off to the side of the bar. “Hey, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all over.”

 

Maggie startles and glances up. “Hey, sorry. You don’t think there’s a chance that calls from our earth get through on this, do you?” she asks gesturing to her phone.

 

“Oh. Well, maybe if…,” Alex scrunches up her face, coming up short, “No, actually I have no idea how that would work. I’m not nerdy enough for that,” she tries a joke to lighten up the mood, sensing that Maggie’s stressed about something.

 

Maggie doesn't respond to it, though, only letting out a defeated sigh and Alex moves closer to her, getting worried. “Why? I thought you made sure everything is settled at work?”

 

“No, it’s not work. It’s just- I forgot that the guy from the venue we looked at last week said he’d call us.”

 

“Oh.” Alex relaxes. “Well, that’s not a big deal, right? If he did, we’ll just call him back when we’re back home.”

 

“Alex… you know the place is always booked. He’ll just give it to someone else if he can’t reach us.”

 

Alex shrugs. “Well, I mean, it wasn’t _that_ great anyways. We’ll find a better one.” She reaches for Maggie, but the other woman brushes her off. “Not for that price we won’t.”

 

“Come on, then we’ll pay a bit more, so what? Don’t let it ruin your night.”

 

“Pay a bit more? Seriously, Alex? We have a budget.”

 

Alex refrains from rolling her eyes at the familiar argument, knowing it would only aggravate Maggie further. “A budget _we_ set. We can always raise it.”

 

“Of course, you’d say that,” Maggie mutters, trying her phone another time.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Not everyone has a federal salary, Alex.”

 

Alex throws her hands up in exasperation. “This again? Really Maggie?”

 

Maggie opens her mouth to reply but then stops herself and takes a deep breath, her voice a forced calm. “I’m just saying, a wedding - hell, a marriage- is a big investment that needs to be planned. We can’t just wing it.”

 

“I know that! You’re just-,” Alex cuts herself off, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something she’ll regret.

 

Maggie rounds on her nevertheless. “I’m what? Actually thinking things through? Cause I’d appreciate your help with that from time to time.”

 

“What? We’ve done all the planning together.”

 

“Yeah, with you nodding along to everything I say and then changing the topic first chance you get!”

 

Alex lets out an incredulous laugh. “That’s-, I-,“ she breaks off, shaking her head in disbelief. “Look, can we- just not make a scene here. Please?”

 

“Sure. Whatever.” Maggie goes to brush past her, back towards the party, but Alex reaches for her arm to stop her “Maggie, wait-”

 

Maggie whirls around, crossing her arms in front of her chest so Alex’s hand is left grasping at air. “You know, sometimes it feels like you don’t even want to do this.”

 

Alex inhales sharply, a flash of anger rippling through her at the accusation. “ _Of course,_ I want this.” Sparing a glance towards the guests nearby at the bar, she forces herself to lower her voice to an emphatic hiss, “I want you.”

 

“Then _act_ like it,” Maggie bites back.

 

Something inside of Alex snaps at that. She crosses the distance between them with one quick stride and then her lips are on Maggie’s, hands grabbing at the fabric on her hips. Maggie freezes up and for a second Alex thinks she’s going to push her away. But then arms wrap around her neck and Maggie’s kissing her back, matching Alex in fervor.

 

She lets out something between a growl and a moan as Maggie nips at her lower lip just on the wrong side of painful, her fingers digging into her hips. Maggie drags her sideways, out of sight from the guests of the party and before Alex knows it she’s pushing her up against a wall, her hands running up Alex’s thighs. Maggie doesn’t seem to care that in the process she’s pushing Alex’s dress up scandalously far and honestly neither does Alex. She moves from Maggie’s lips to her neck, her mouth trailing along skin until she locates the exact spot where Maggie applied her perfume.

 

“You have the room key, right?” Maggie gasps out, her voice rough.

 

Alex pulls herself away long enough to nod and lets out an embarrassing whine in objection as Maggie draws back. But she’s grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her towards the elevator and as soon as Alex’s clouded thoughts catch up to her intentions she is stumbling after her, internally cursing the heels she decided to wear. She can fight in them, no problem, but her fiancée proves to be too much for her to handle.

 

They barely make it to their room before their dresses come off.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow.” Alex lets out a breathy laugh as she falls back into the pillow. “Thank god we took the room with the queen-sized bed.”

 

She can feel Maggie grinning against her shoulder as she cuddles into her side. Alex’s arm automatically wraps around her and she scoots down to make sure Maggie is resting comfortably against her. She’s staring at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath as Maggie’s drawing little shapes on her collarbone.

 

“So... good night after all?” Maggie asks, her raspy voice sending a jolt through Alex’s gut.

 

“The best.” She turns her head to press a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” Maggie hushes back, scooting closer to her. They lay there next to each other in comfortable silence. Alex hears a group of guests pass by their door, laughing about something and has half a mind to wonder just how thin these walls are. Well, they’re never going to see those people ever again after the wedding, anyways.

 

After a door down the hallway clicked shut and the quiet settled in again outside of their room, Maggie speaks up, “Listen, about what I said earlier… If you don’t want to get married-”

 

“Maggie, I-” Alex startles up to protest, but Maggie flattens her palm on her shoulder to hush her. “No hey, just let me say this okay?”

 

At Alex’s curt nod, she continues, “I know that the proposal was… a bit of a spur of the moment decision. And, well, we haven’t been dating that long.”

 

“I love you,” Alex interrupts her again, “I want to-”

 

“No, I know that. That’s not the question.” Maggie’s voice is soft but firm, leaving no room for further objections. “But, we’ve moved pretty fast, I’m aware of that. Especially considering that this is your first real relationship. So, if you’re having second thoughts about this, I won’t hold it against you.”

 

Alex tenses up at the implications. “I’m not getting cold feet, Maggie.”

 

Maggie resumes her tracing, her gentle touch instantly lulling Alex’s body back into its relaxed state from moments before. She’s taking her time, clearly making sure to pick her words carefully. “When you proposed, I knew that maybe it was too soon. But I said yes because I know that you’re it for me, Alex. I want the wedding and the house and the dog. I want everything with you,” she pauses, letting the weight of her words settle in, “But I can wait if that’s what you need. Marriage is a big deal. I don’t want to do this unless you’re 100% sure that it’s what you want.”

 

Alex lets out a deep breath and pulls back, ducking her head so they’re eye to eye. “Maggie. I want to do this with you. I want to get married. I want to be your wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She states firmly, making sure there’s not a flicker of doubt in her voice. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

 

They lay there for a moment, faces only inches apart. Maggie’s eyes are piercing through her and Alex is holding her breath. She never should have let it get that far. The last thing she wanted was to make Maggie question her commitment. She’s scared she messed it up, but Maggie seems to find what she’s looking for in her eyes. She smiles softly, and Alex swears to god it lights up the room. “Okay?” she asks in a whisper.

 

Maggie closes the small distance between them and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “Okay.”

 

With that, Alex lets herself relax fully again. She brings her hand up to stroke a strand of hair out of Maggie’s face, letting her thumb dip into the hint of a dimple as it’s tracing Maggie’s cheek.

 

“But?” Maggie prompts a moment later, nudging her nose against Alex’s jaw.

 

Alex sighs again and rolls onto her back, trying to collect her thoughts. Maggie immediately curls back into her side, but she doesn’t push. Her warmth pressing into Alex is a comforting anchor as she waits patiently for Alex to find the right words. 

 

“ _But_ I don’t know. I just - all the wedding arrangements and then the stuff going on with Kara and Cadmus and my dad and god, _your_ dad... it’s just-” she takes her hand off where it’s been resting on Maggie’s hip and waves it around vaguely. “It’s been stressing me out, I guess.”

 

Maggie hums in acknowledgment. “See, that I can work with. You can talk to me, you know?”

 

“I know,” Alex murmurs, hand dropping back down to run up and down Maggie’s side. “I’m sorry.”

 

Maggie presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw, drawing Alex’s gaze back towards her. “I’m sorry for pestering you so much with all the planning. I didn’t mean to stress you out.”

“No, you were right,” Alex hurries to object. “I should be more involved. I pretty much just let you and mom take care of everything these last few weeks.”

 

“Maybe, but maybe I overdid it from time to time. And I should’ve known that having Eliza around this much would put a strain on you.”

 

Alex lets out a self-deprecating chuckle at Maggie reading her so well. 

 

“She’s so great to me, I sometimes forget that you two have your problems.”

 

Yes, that was another issue. Alex's grateful for her mom’s help, truly, and things have been much better between them, but still. Spending so much time around each other would always result in tension. Her sister on the other hand… at this point, Alex isn’t sure whether she should be disappointed or glad that apparently, Kara has no interest at all in their wedding.

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about all that,” Maggie says, and Alex agrees. It’s long overdue, just like the one-on-one she’s going to have with Kara as well.

 

“Yeah.” Her hand finds the scar on Maggie’s shoulder blade from when she was shot in the back as a beat cop. She lets her fingers run over the small bump a few times, before she presses the flat of her palm onto her back, taking in the glinting ring on her finger.

 

“But can we- can we wait until we get back?” she allows herself to ask. “Let’s just have a good time at the wedding tomorrow. Give ourselves a day to just enjoy each other’s company. To celebrate our engagement?”

 

When Maggie smiles, Alex doesn’t even know why she was nervous to ask in the first place. “We can do that. But we really deal with this when we get home.”

“The second we step through the portal, I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Maggie runs a hand down her stomach, tracing the muscles tensing at her touch and just like that, her voice goes from serious to playful, “Though, I was under the impression we already enjoyed each other’s company quite a bit tonight.”

 

“Oh really?” Alex breathes out, her grip on Maggie’s waist tightening involuntarily. She jumps when Maggie shifts and her leg slides in between hers.

 

Maggie looks far too pleased with herself for the move to not have been deliberate. “Yeah, wouldn’t you say so?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know. I think you’ll have to remind me.”

 

The tongue-in-cheek prompt is all it takes for Maggie to swiftly roll on top of her and once again, Alex does not give one single damn about thin walls.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As if they jinxed it, they do not get to enjoy the wedding at all. Nazis attack the church, an evil Supergirl shows up to steal Kara’s organs and not even 24 hours later they find themselves in an honest-to-god concentration camp on an earth ruled by Nazis.

 

Alex doesn’t know how things could’ve possibly gone that horribly wrong. She’s pacing back and forth between their small group of prisoners and the camp’s fence, desperately trying to get off her goddamn collar.

 

“Alex. Alex, stop!” Maggie steps into her path and grabs the hands tugging at the metal around her neck. “Stop it, you’re hurting yourself.”

 

“We have to get this off.” Alex twists her neck, shaking their shackled hands. “We have to get out of here. Kara-” she breaks off, drawing in a sharp breath. _God_ , Kara.

 

“Alex, calm down. We will get out of here and we’ll find Kara.”

 

“How?! We’re not even on the same earth as her. For all we know they could be ripping out her heart right this second! We need to- I need to-,” she whirls around, looking at all the soldiers and fences surrounding them. “Why is nobody doing anything to get us out of here?!” she snarls at their companions.

 

Both Sara and Oliver step forward to argue, but Maggie stops them with a look. She gently grabs Alex’s arm with both of her hands, making her face her. “Danvers listen to me. That’s not true. You know Kara, she can take care of herself. She learned from the best,” she gives Alex a gentle shake. “She’s gonna be fine holding on until we get to her.”

 

Alex takes a deep breath, clenching her jaw. The marks around her neck from pulling at her collar stand out against her pale skin in an angry red. Maggie squeezes her hands almost painfully. “For now, we need to focus on getting out of here, okay?”

 

Alex knows she’s right, freaking out won’t do Kara any good. So, she takes a deep breath and nods. She’s there with a bunch of superheroes, surely one of them will come up with something.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They don’t. And before they know it, they’re standing in a field in front of a firing squad and all Alex can think is that she failed. She failed their friends, and Kara, and Maggie. Most of all Maggie. She’s desperately racking her brain trying to find a solution, anything to get her out of here. But she’s coming up short.

 

With a surge of panic, she moves in front of Maggie, desperately hoping that somehow, _somehow_ the few seconds it’ll take for the soldiers to reload their guns will be enough for Maggie to get away.

 

Before she even sets her foot down, though, Maggie grabs her arm and yanks her back. “Don’t even think about it, Danvers.”

 

“Maggie,” she chokes out, a hopeless plea that Maggie will at least let her try. She has to do something.

 

Maggie shakes her head, trying to hold back tears. “No. No, I _know_ you’d die for me. And I would for you. But not like this. Not for nothing.” Her voice trembles and Alex knows she’s scared, she can see the fear in her eyes. But more so she sees the steely resolve she loves so much.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I dragged you into this. You shouldn’t be here. You should be-”

 

“Where? Back in National City? Waiting for you to get home?” Maggie smiles through her tears.” No, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side. No matter what.”

 

Alex chokes back a sob, looking around helplessly. She knows she won’t find an out, not this time. She squeezes her eyes shut for a second before turning back to Maggie. Against all her training, pushing down her instincts to fight she forces herself to tune out everything but Maggie, to ignore the guns aimed at them as she leans her forehead against Maggie’s.

 

“I love you.”

 

The harsh floodlights trained on them distort her sight, making Maggie’s eyes look lighter than they are. But the look in them is so undeniably Maggie she doesn’t dare blink, paralyzed by the fear of missing just one precious moment they have left together.

 

“I love you, too. More than anything.”

 

There’s a bright flash and for a split-second Alex thinks that this is what it’s like to die. But then the soldiers start shouting and shots ring out and Maggie is pulling her down into a trench and against all logic, they’re alive. Chaos breaks out around them and really all they can do is cling to each other, refusing to let go as they’re blindly running towards safety.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Somehow, they make it out. As they always do. Stein is dead, the STAR labs building is a mess and the things they saw on Earth X will haunt them for a while. But Kara is okay, and Maggie is by her side and really, Alex just can’t wait to get back home.

 

She’s in the lab, sorting through the equipment Overgirl left behind when Maggie comes up behind her with a cup of coffee. “For you.”

 

Alex eagerly grabs it. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“The funeral’s tomorrow.”

 

Her smile drops at Maggie’s subdued voice. They hadn’t known Stein very well, but his death was a strong reminder of just how close it had been for all of them.  Alex lets out a sigh, setting the coffee on one of the lab benches.

 

“Let’s just get married.”

 

There’s a moment of stunned silence before Alex barks out a surprised laugh. “What?”

 

“Yeah, why wait?” Maggie steps up to her, taking her hands, “You’ve talked about eloping at least five times in the last two weeks. You don’t want all the fuss anyways. So, let’s just do it.”

 

“I- what?” Alex isn’t sure she’s following. “No! No, but _you_ want it. You want the, the ten-story cake and the big venue and everything and I don’t care. I- whatever you want, I’m down. I just want you to be happy.” She’s giving Maggie’s hands a squeeze, making sure she knows that she’s being genuine. It’s the truth. Right now, she’d like nothing more than to sit at the table in their apartment and pick out fonts - that Maggie's telling her do not all look the same - for their place cards.

 

But Maggie doesn’t budge. “Alex, _you_ make me happy. All I need is you, and I-,”she breaks off and takes a deep breath and, “I stood in that field waiting to die and I just- life is short, right?”

 

They both chuckle at that.

 

“I know I’m repeating myself here, but truth is we could die any day. Hell- with our luck,” she huffs out a little laugh, “chances are that on our wedding day there will be an alien invasion or Nazi’s attacking or god knows what and all our plans will be ruined anyways. And I really just want to be your wife. So, if you want that too, I don’t want to wait another few weeks.”

 

Alex is biting her lip, taking in the determination in Maggie’s eyes. She can’t believe this is happening right now, but she also doesn’t find a single reason to disagree with what Maggie is saying.

 

“I’m not saying we run off to Vegas,” she clarifies when Alex is too slow to answer, “but we could have a smaller wedding. Just you and me. Your mom, J’onn, Kara, Winn and James. We could do it in Midvale on the beach, that way your dad would be part of-”

 

And at that moment, Alex can’t hold herself back anymore. She’s cupping Maggie’s face in her hands and interrupting her with a kiss. “I love you,” she murmurs against her lips.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes. Yes, definitely,” Alex barely manages to get out before she’s pulling her in again.

  


 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Do you think there’s another us?” Maggie whispers into the dark one night when they’re back in their own bed, on their own earth.

 

Alex’s barely awake, just on the brink of falling asleep, but she forces herself to open her eyes. “Huh?”

 

“You and me. An Earth 1 Alex and Maggie, I mean.”

 

“Oh.” Alex thinks about it for a moment. “I mean, it’s possible.”

 

“I wonder what they’re up to,” Maggie muses, her arm tightening almost imperceptibly around Alex’s waist.

 

“I don’t know.” Alex sighs and leans closer into her touch. ”I hope they’re together,” she adds after a moment’s pause.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah. I think no matter what, we’d always find each other.”

 

She can feel Maggie smiling into her shoulder at the admission. “Like soulmates, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Soulmates.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to @ironicpotential for the help with this and for making sure I didn't have a nervous breakdown these last few days!


End file.
